Torture Chamber
by Baine
Summary: Mamoru has offended Usagi for the last time. Taking matters into her own hands, she must now come up with the perfect revenge to get back at Tokyo's most infuriating man...


Torture Chamber

Chapter 1/1  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Written: October 30th, 2006

Posted: December 16, 2006

Hey everyone! Here is a short fic that I wrote recently when the idea popped into my head. I hope that you like it! I know that I enjoyed writing it!

**------------------------------------------------****  
Torture Chamber**

**By Baine  
****------------------------------------------------**

"No, stop!" A strangled cry rang out from inside the dark room, brimming with anguish and despair.

A girl sporting a sleek brown ponytail grunted as she struggled to keep her victim trapped in place, her arms wrapped around his torso as though they were made of iron.

She blew her bangs out of her eyes and tried to ignore the sweat she felt trickling down her face as she followed the movements of her best friend, Tsukino Usagi, who was nearing the duo with a sinister expression on her face.

Silver glinted from her palm as she came closer, revealing the sharp knife that she wielded.

Usagi smirked as she neared the duo, glancing away from them towards a raven-haired girl standing beside her. "Rei, spread the arms."

She watched in satisfaction as her friend moved closer and did as she was told, then turned to take in her arch enemy's chalky complexion. "What's the matter, Mamoru? Cat got your tongue?"

The man in question swallowed nervously, his eyes flicking from Rei to Usagi as he struggled to slip out of his captor's grasp. "Makoto, let me _go!_" he growled, succeeding only in having his captor cut off his circulation even further. He groaned and glanced once more at the smug blond standing before him. A knife-wielding Usagi was _never_ a good thing, especially since she wasn't well-known for her coordination.

His eyes narrowed as he fought to hide his panic from her astute eyes. He forced his body to relax and allowed a nonchalant façade to drop across his face.

He knew Usagi. The only way to stop her from what she was about to do was to make her so angry and flustered that she forgot about everything else. With this thought running through his head, he thrust his chest forward and raised his head, locking eyes with her and forcing his lips into a smirk. "You know, Usagi, I never took you for the kinky type."

Usagi blinked as she scanned Mamoru's face. "What are you talking about?"

She watched through veiled eyes as he gestured downwards with his chin, forcing her eyes to once more wander over the exposed skin of his chest, his tan torso slick with sweat.

"If you wanted to see me naked, we could have arranged for it under much more...pleasurable circumstances."

She smirked as she brought her gaze back to his own, pinpointing the fear hidden in his darkened eyes. "Oh, Mamoru, your ego is as big as always. Of course, that _is _why we're here, right? We need to fix the problem and bring you back down to earth."

She stepped closer and brought her palm to his torso, feeling his chest jerk as he continued to take in ragged breaths of air. His muscles rippled beneath her fingers and he emitted a surprising amount of warmth. She brought her face closer to his and whispered, "I can smell your fear." She giggled and stepped back, once more fixated on the topic at hand.

"As much fun as it is to annoy you, it's an embarrassment to be seen with you in public, Mamoru-dearest. People only look at me and see _that_." She gestured with her head, eyes darkening with loathing. After today, I'll never have this problem again."

Usagi ran her hand along the edge of the knife in fascination before plunging it behind her, listening in ecstasy as a loud ripping noise resounded through the room. She watched in satisfaction as Mamoru's knees gave out and he fell to the ground in agony. Nodding towards the corner of the room, she softly called out, "Minako?" and gestured with her head, watching as her blond-haired friend rushed into the middle of the room to assist Makoto in holding her raven-haired nemesis to the floor as his squirming became more spastic.

Smiling thinly as she towered above him, she crooned, "Don't worry so much. Someday you'll thank me for this."

Mamoru stared at her in agony as he watched her gleefully tear his beloved green jacket into ribbons before his eyes. "Trust me, Usagi, I'll _never_ thank you for this betrayal!"

She giggled as she picked up a long green ribbon from the floor, heading towards Mamoru and wrapping it around his neck. Using it as leverage, she bent down and brought him closer to her, staring innocently up into his face. "Even if I make it up to you in other ways?" She whispered, running a hand down his sleek chest.

"Even then," he growled, narrowing his eyes at her and jerking away from her roaming hands.

"Pity," she said with a sigh, drawing away from him and rising to her feet. "I can picture so many things that would suit such a body much better than that silly old coat."

Winking playfully, she turned and strode from the room, causing her friends to drop their quarry and follow after her, leaving behind a raven-hared man too shell-shocked to move.

--------------------------------

Chapter Completion: October 30th, 2006.

AN: As always, a special thank you goes out to my fabulous editor Kel! Also, thank yous go out to everyone who read this fic. I think that most of you SMRFFers have seen it already. ;; Happy TAFF Day!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or e-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»  
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»  
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
